


Storm of the Century

by Severina



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Community: 25moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-23
Updated: 2009-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:31:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severina/pseuds/Severina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" 'Not a creature was stirring…' " Lindsay said softly. She met Mel's eyes before pulling Gus into a hug. "I'm sure your Daddy will be here tomorrow," she told Gus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm of the Century

**Author's Note:**

> Post Season Five.  
> Written for LJ's jackieb78, wordsalone, shadownyc, fansee, and mai_ling134, for Christmas 2009.  
> Also written for LJ's 25moments community. Prompt 11: Weather

"But Daddy promised!"

"I know, sweetie," Lindsay soothed, "but Daddy didn't know that the airports would close."

Mel let the curtain fall back as she turned to face them. "There has to be two feet of snow out there," she said glumly, "and it's still coming down. They're calling it the Storm of the Century. No movement on the streets at all."

" 'Not a creature was stirring…' " Lindsay said softly. She met Mel's eyes before pulling Gus into a hug. "I'm sure your Daddy will be here tomorrow," she told Gus.

"Unless the--" Mel paused, held up a hand. "What's that?"

Lindsay cocked her head, listened intently. "I don't hear anything--" she began, then frowned when there was a distinct thump from the direction of the front yard.

"It's Daddy!" Gus shouted.

Lindsay brushed her hand gently across her son's hair. "Daddy is stuck in Pittsburgh," she reminded him. She rose lightly from the chair and crossed to the door, and when the noise sounded again she glanced at Mel.

"Maybe a hurt animal?" she suggested.

"Or one of Santa's reindeer," Mel answered. She swept past Lindsay and grasped the doorknob, took a breath before pulling the door open.

The large snow-covered figure on the steps swayed drunkenly and raised a single white paw.

"It's not Daddy," Gus said. "It's the Abominable Snow Monster!"

The figure took another step forward into the porch light, shaking snow from his shoulders as he went.

"Is IS Daddy!" Gus squealed, launching himself at his father's legs.

Brian stepped forward and wrapped one gloved hand around Gus's tiny head, tugged with the other. Justin came stumbling after him inside the door, only his eyes peeking out from between the rim of his knit hat and the folds of his thick grey scarf.

"Brian!" Lindsay gasped, gazing from the snow-covered man to the state of the streets outside. "How--"

"Ch-ch-charter flight," Brian said, tugging his own scarf away from his mouth. "T-t-taxi broke down t-t-two miles back. W-walked the r-r-rest of the way."

"Are you crazy?" Mel said.

Justin nodded vigorously, but Brian just smiled. "P-promised my s-s-son I'd be here Ch-Christmas Eve," he said.

"I knew you wouldn't break your promise," Gus said with a pointed look at his mothers. He clapped his hands excitedly. "Where are my presents, Daddy?"

Brian's mouth dropped.

Justin's eyes widened.

Lindsay clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh no," she murmured.

Brian and Justin exchanged a look before Brian began re-winding his scarf around his neck. Justin tugged on his mittens.

"Still in the taxi?" Mel snorted. "Smooth, Kinney."

_F-f-fuck you_, Brian mouthed before turning away and squaring his shoulders to face the blizzard. He paused, then turned back to Lindsay. He pointed. "B-brandy," he said. "Lots of it."

"It'll be waiting when you get back," Lindsay promised.

"Hurry, Daddy!" Gus said.

* * *

"Don't say a w-word," Brian warned as they stood in the shelter of the porch, Gus's excited voice now muffled behind the thick oak door.

He watched Justin mime zippering his lips, then almost lifted him off his feet when he tugged him abruptly into an embrace, wrapped his arms around Justin's shivering body. "It's all worth it," he murmured into Justin's ear.

Justin took Brian's hand and squeezed tightly, then pulled him forward into the storm.


End file.
